Conventionally, an information providing apparatus has been provided that includes a current position calculating unit calculating a current position of a vehicle; a parking lot information acquiring unit acquiring parking lot information from the current position calculated by the current position calculating unit and parking lot locating data read from a map data storage unit; a route retrieving unit conducting route retrieval taking into account entrances and exits based on the information from the parking lot information acquiring unit and the map data storage unit; the map data storage unit storing map data and parking lot data; a display controlling unit conducting control for displaying a result of route retrieval taking into account entrances and exits retrieved by the route searching unit; and a displaying unit controlled by the display controlling unit and displaying the result of route retrieval taking into account entrances and exits, where the information providing apparatus can provide effective information taking into account entrances and exits of facilities such as parking lots (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-12425